Oreo
Oreo's the easy-going super moderator of otakumachi. Under Sin's good graces, Oreo has become the oracle, keeper of knowledge sacred to Otakumachi, and protector of all areas within the realm. He serves the ideals of the administrators by protecting City Hall. Appearance Oreo's a skinny, unassuming young man with long, dark black hair, glazed red eyes, and a pale complexion. He usually dresses in a black, voluminous robe. Attached to his belt is his sword and scabbard. Personality Laid-back and normally calm under pressure, Oreo is able to deal with all kinds of situations and keep a level head. He can be ruthless when need be, but he's an all around nice guy when not threatened. History Oreo was brought into this realm by its caretaker and perpetual dictator, Sin. His old world was collapsed under its own weight, imploding due to some internal struggles with the leaders. Sin from that day forth took the young man under his wing, and bequeathed to him divine powers. Plot After Vi was finished breaking up the large, angry crowd in the square, Oreo made his way to her to discuss the mysterious bubbles of evil surfacing all over Otakumachi. Skills & Abilities Oreo, as a cognitive psychologist, is well versed in all manner of techniques designed to manipulate and confound the psyche. As such, he's developed a wide range of telepathic powers to deal with all kinds of threats using wit and intelligence alone. Should his opponent manage to bypass the psychological warfare, he has the Sword of Seals for close combat. Ability Legilimency: The ability to delve into the many layers of a victim's mind and either interpret their actions or implant new ideas. If successful, Oreo is able to coerce his opponent to use one of their weaker moves three times in a row. He's also able to redirect his opponent's attacks to other opponents. The drawback is that if the opponent's agility is high enough, the attack fails and Oreo weakens his stamina by 10% and his defense drops by 15%. The ability improves with Oreo's character development, and the move's drawbacks decrease. Occlumency: The ability to shield one's mind from abilities that seek to breach/exploit it. This technique increases defense from magical and psychic attacks threefold. However, it does nothing for defense against melee/physical attacks. Divine Judgment: Oreo's ultimate move. A divine spell that sacrifices defense for power, using a sacred ray of light to impale heathens. It's an indirect magical attack, and if it hits, impales the target, leaving them momentarily defenseless. The attack doubles attack power, cuts defense in half, and has a 70% hit rate. Sword of Seals: Incapacitate: Oreo's weapon of choice for close combat, that has the power to seal away an opponent's arts once the blade penetrates. If Oreo is able to inflict damage on his opponent with his sword, he's able to seal off one of their techniques, so that the affected abillity can't be used for the duration of the battle. Warp: A technique that can be used only once during battle, due to the amount of energy it depletes. It increases agility two fold to avoid almost any kind of attack, and/or warp away projectiles/long range attacks. Its weakness is that it also cuts the user's stamina in half due to the energy cost of its use. Weapon Oreo wields the Sword of Seals, a mighty broadsword of legendary, sacred power. With it, he's able to not only cut his foes, but also seal their abilities. Relationships Vi: Oreo's partner. She was the first being to not only respect Oreo's intelligence, but value his opinions as to how Otakumachi should be ruled. Oreo admires not only her calm demeanor under pressure, but also her determination to do what's right. Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Category:Characters Category:S-Moderators